Missing
by TeenageConspiracy
Summary: She was their teammate until she was kidnapped. Five years team 7 was left in the dark on whether she was alive or not. Will Sasuke show true emotion and affection to an old friend. Kakashi the father figure to a lost girl. Naruto and Sakura close friends to her. Will her life be like it was if she were to show back up?


Just a little fanfic I started writing. I don't really know where I'm going with this so if anyone has any ideas for this let me know. Hope you enjoy.

"Kira!" A familiar voice yells across the field. I turn to see my team running threw the trees to help me.

"Kakashi- sensei." I whisper. Once the three of them hit the tree line I am kicked in the left side which sends me to the ground. Two more ninjas go and stop my team from advancing. I reach for a kunai pouch but am kicked in my lower back once I pull one out. I already have blood pouring from a wound on my right leg and a cut on my forehead. My vision starts to go. I don't have the energy to get back up.

"Kira, get up! Please Kira! Get up!" Naruto yells to me. I can't move though. My vision finally goes. I still hear my team fighting though it sounds so far away. I can feel a ninja pick me up but I know it isn't one of my teammates. I feel so useless. Before I finally fall unconscious I hear, "Why are you taking her! Give her back!" Naruto is a good kid.

"Our Master has requested her." I finally disappear in the darkness

That was five years ago. Orochimaru had me kidnapped because of my Kekkei Genkai. I can manipulate water and pull water out of the air. He though I could help him take over the water country. He has been training me for five years to make sure that he can get control. It's time to make my escape. It's late night and the hide out is only five miles from the Leaf Village. Kabuto enters my prison cell with a smile.

"Ready, Kira?" I nod. He is helping me because he used to be in love with a women with the same blood trait as me. My whole clan was wiped out seven years ago. My family's maid got me out alive. When the massacre started my father ordered I was removed. Orochimaru killed the girl Kabuto loved.

"Follow me. We must be swift about this." I follow him out of the cell and room.

"Thank you Kabuto." We reach the closest exit and he points me in the direction of the Leaf. A kunai enters my right shoulder blade, startling Kabuto and I. behind us is one of Orohimaru's followers.

"Kira, run. I'll stop him." He pulls the kunai out of my shoulder and I start running.

Three miles later I collapse from blood loss. The knife wound is deep. The cool night air blows through my hair. I start to feel cold and I don't think it's because the air. At least I'm not dieing in a cage. I hear a twig break and four sets of footsteps.

"Sensei, over here." A female voice yells.

" What is it Sakura?" Sakura? Could it be?

"Sensei, it's her. It's Kira." The footsteps run towards me.

"Are you sure, Sakura?" Sounds like Sasuke.

"The tattoo." I assume she refers to my only tattoo that is on my left forearm. Everyone in my clan had that tattoo to symbolize who that are. You get it at the age of twelve when you graduate the academy.

"She's injured. Sakura can you help her?"

"I'll do my best." I fall unconscious.

Voices enter my painless darkness. I can't tell who is talking or what they are saying. One of the voices is getting very loud.

"Where has she been? How was she not killed? How has no one found her?" That would be Naruto.

"Shut up." The voices stop at that.

"Kira?"

"Yep. Shut up." Naruto laughs. I open my eyes and notice the sun beginning to rise.

"How do you feel?" Sakura asks me.

"Like I was stabbed in the shoulder then ran about three miles." Sasuke cracks a smile.

"What happened? Who took you? How did you escape?"

"Naruto, let her rest. We should start back to the Leaf. Kira, may I carry you?" I nod to Kakashi and slowly drift back off to sleep.

"Kira, sweetie, time to wake up." I open my eyes to see Sakura and my team standing around me in a hospital room. There is also a blond woman standing by the door.

"You must be Tsunade."

"How'd you know?" She asks me stepping closer.

"Orochimaru told me. He was the one who kidnapped me," I sit up and she sits at the end of my bed. "He wanted me to help him take over the Water Village."

"Ah, because you're a Kurosaki." I nod.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, Naruto, before her clan was assassinated they were well known for manipulating water. It is their blood line trait." Tsunade explains. "When did he plan on attacking the Water Village?"

"The day after I ran away. How long have I been out?"

"Four hours. You've been in the village for about three hours. I will talk to you more later. I need to send a message to the Water Village." With that Tsunade leaves the room. I look towards the window to see Sasuke staring out it.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" He scoffs.

"Why escape now? If you had the ability to leave all this time why didn't you do it sooner? We thought you had died. Why-"

"Shut the hell up," I interrupt. "Be thankful you weren't there in that hell. Be thankful I stopped Orochimaru from giving you the urse mark during the Chunin Exams. He wanted to use you just so he could take over your body. I didn't leave sooner to protect all of you.

" He wanted your body. Naruto's demon. Kakashi and Sakura dead. He was going to take us out one by one. I did what I did to protect you." The room falls silent. I just stare at my hands in my lap.


End file.
